


Bartending Happiness

by A_Bored_Writer



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: A reoccurring theme?, Alternate Universe - Human, Bartenders, Bubbline, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Marceline's a mom, Past Relationship(s), What Did You Expect, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bored_Writer/pseuds/A_Bored_Writer
Summary: Marceline works in a bar, making decent money to support her and her son, Finn. One day on a shift where she feels like shit, a ray of light shines in the form of a nerdy woman with pink hair.





	1. Beginnings

She sits in a bar, her fingers sitting on the rim of the glass so the drink doesn't get warm, her eyes downcast as she nurses the drink. Bonnie walks up next to her, taking the stool to her left, signaling to the bartender, until she speaks.

"I'm the bartender, what can I get you?" she says, her voice as smooth as the whiskey in her glass.

"I'll get the same thing you have there," Bonnie says and her eyes widen a small fraction before going to the previous half-lidded expression.

"You want it strong?" she asks and Bonnie nods, deciding the day was hard enough. She nods and hops the bar, grabbing the whiskey off the shelf, pouring it in a glass. "Ice?"

"Two ice cubes please," Bonnie says in response and she nods, and if Bonnie’s not mistaken, a small smile was plastered on her face. She slides the drink towards Bonnie before turning over the counter again, taking the seat next to her once more. Bonnie turns to her and holds her drink up before drinking it whole, watching her eyes widen in shock as Bonnie downs the entire glass. She places the glass down and turn to her, her face having a small tingle already. Bonnie wipes the smooth amber drink from her lips, enjoying the strong taste of the alcohol.

"Are you alright?" she asks, visibly concerned.

"I'm perfectly fine, are you?" Bonnie responds, smiling softly at her.

"I'm alright, could be better," she says, taking the final sip of her now room-temperature drink.

"You want to talk about it?" Bonnie asks, turning to her.

"I don't even know your name," she says, chuckling.

"Bonnibel, but you can call me Bonnie," Bonnie says, holding her hand out to shake in greeting.

"Oh, uh, I'm Marceline," she says and Bonnie smiles, shaking her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Marceline, so what's up?" Bonnie says, sitting facing her completely.

"Why do you want to know?" she asks, looking skeptical.

"I want to know why such a beautiful woman is sitting by herself at the bar she works at, looking sad?" Bonnie says, watching a smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

"Well if you want to know, my ex is trying to make my life really difficult and is trying to take the last piece of happiness away from me, so I'm pretty down," she says, the smile at her lips trying to diffuse the look of utter sadness in her eyes. Bonnie holds her hand out and she looks at it in confusion.

"Is your shift over?" Bonnie asks and she shrugs, looking around the empty bar, then the clock seeing that it's almost closing time.

"Yeah, we can go. Where are we going exactly?" she asks softly.

"For a walk, you look like you need a break," Bonnie says and she chuckles in defeat, muttering a small "okay" before getting up.

They walk around the block as Bonnie listens to her talk about the troubles in her life. Apparently she has a three-year-old son named Finn and her ex-boyfriend named Ash is trying to take custody of him. She talks about how she'd be lost without Finn and Bonnie hears a sniffle come from her as we walk.

"Hey, you're okay," Bonnie says, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, rubbing small circles with my thumb. Bonnie looked at her in the dim light of the lamp post, not noticing how utterly beautiful this woman is. She has long, midnight black hair that goes down to her lower back and piercing green eyes, as well as pale, cream colored skin. Her lithe frame moves with grace, her toned arms tucked around her body. She has strong features, her cheek bones framing her face.

"I-- I'm sorry for dumping this on you, oh god I'm telling a stranger about all of my problems," she says to me at first, finishing to herself. She brushes her hair to the side, revealing an side cut.

"It's okay, if anything, I did ask you about it," Bonnie says, offering a smile.

"Thanks, do you have the time?" she asks, and Bonnie nods, checking looking at her watch.

"It's 10:27pm," Bonnie says and she curses.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I have to go, I'm gonna be late to get home, Finn's waiting," she says, stopping. "It was nice talking to you Bonnie, good night."

"Good night, Marceline," Bonnie says, watching her run in the opposite direction.

 

A few nights later Bonnie finds herself walking into that bar again, looking for the famous bartender named Marceline. She sits at the same stool, watching as a slightly familiar woman works her way around liquor mixing drinks. She looks in Bonnie’s direction, smiling when she sees her. Marceline walks over, smiling still as she leans against the counter. To Marceline, Bonnie was easily one of the cutest girls she’s ever seen. Her strawberry blonde, almost pink, hair shines, casting a glow with the blush that usually sets against her cheeks, the glow also complimenting the freckles that dance against Bonnie’s face like a constellation. Marceline wonders if those freckles could be found all over Bonnie’s body.

Bonnie orders another whiskey, but this time she takes small sips instead of practically chugging it in one go.

“Taking it slow this time?” Marceline says, earning an eye-roll from Bonnie.

“I’m not in a rush this evening,” Bonnie counters, watching as Marceline nods in false acceptance.

“Okay, Princess,” Marceline says as she walks around the bar to take other orders and prepare simple as well as wild drinks. She rounds back to Bonnie again, whom is sitting on her phone, apparently texting. She watches as her eyelashes flutter with each blink, their long beauty mesmerizing. Marceline decides to clear her throat and catches Bonnie's attention. She looks up, turning her phone off and smiles. 

"So, Bonnie, where do you work?" Marceline asks, trying to get more knowledge on this beautiful woman. She sighs.

"I'm the owner of my family company," she says, eyes looking tired all of a sudden.

"Does the company have a name? Or is it 'Bonnibel's Family Company'," Marceline jokes, earning a tongue being stuck out at her.

"My family business is Candy Kingdom Candy," she says and Marceline's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my god, really? My son loves that stuff, it's quite addicting if I may say so myself," Marceline says, a smile at the mention of her pride and joy.

"Well, I'll make sure to bring you guys something next time I come by. What do you guys like?" Bonnie says, watching the other woman's eyes light up.

"I like anything red, and Finn eats everything," she laughs, making Bonnie laugh to herself as well.

"I'll make sure to bring some then," Bonnie says. She checks her watch and realizes that the time slipped away from her.

"Shit, I have a meeting tomorrow, I have to go. Can I pay for my drinks?" Bonnie asks, taking out her wallet.

"No-- Nah I'm just kidding, I'll ring it up," Marceline says before coming back with a receipt. One is for the bar and the other Bonnie keeps. She gets out after saying goodbye to Marceline and looks over the receipt, though there's nothing on it. It just reads: _'The drinks are on the house. xxx Marceline.'_ Underneath lies a phone number and Bonnie blushes.

"This'll be fun," she says to herself, folding it and placing it in her pocket. She walks home with pep in her step and finally reaches her apartment, a nice one story apartment with two bedrooms. Her cat Pep meets her at the door, nuzzling into the scratches behind his ear. "Hey Pep," Bonnie says with a smile.

She walks into her bedroom, taking her blazer off and stripping to underwear and a bra. She removes the bra and slips into her pj's. Once she's under the warm blankets on her bed, she opens her phone, note in hand to text Marceline.

**Bonnie: Thanks for the free drinks.**

It didn't take long for Marceline to respond.

**Marceline: Well I don't usually give them for free so you must be special then.**

**Bonnie: My my, is that flirting?**

**Marceline: What if it is, Ms. Bonnibel?**

**Bonnie: Well then I'd have to ask you to stop.**

**Marceline: What?**

**Bonnie: I'm just joking, Marceline.**

**Marceline: Oh, good. You scared me. Hey, do you wanna grab dinner with me sometime? I own the bar so I make my own free days.**

**Bonnie: I'd love to.**

They settle on an Italian restaurant and Bonnie turns her phone off, falling into her pillows. She had a date set up with a beautiful woman and she couldn't wait. She fell asleep with the image of a familiar bartender on her mind.

 


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Marceline go out on a date ;)

 

Marceline gets home from the bar, greeted by the sight of her father and Finn on the couch passed out. She smiles, picking up the three-year-old boy and taking him into his room, placing him down on his bed gently, giving him an even gentler kiss on his forehead. She walks back out to the living room, waking Hunson and thanking him for watching Finn. He smiles at his only daughter.

“I love spending time with him, plus, I’m the world’s greatest grandpa,” he jokes, earning a playful slap to his arm.

“Yeah, okay sure,” Marceline says with fake agreeance. Hunson gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, finally going home.

She walks into her room, changing out of her clothes that smell like the bar, taking a quick shower to wash off the stench. She throws on some underwear and an old t-shirt, flopping down onto her bed. She opens her phone to see a text from an unknown number, which says “Thanks for the free drinks.”

“Ah, it’s Bonnie,” Marceline says, creating a contact. They text and eventually set up a date for the upcoming Friday. Marceline squeals before quieting herself so Finn doesn’t wake up. Too late. He walks in through the door, his animal hat being tugged on as he walks to her bed. 

“Mommy, I can't sleep,” he says, wiping his eyes. 

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” Marceline asks as she leans down to pick him up. He nods as she places him in her arms, taking the animal hat off. She runs her fingers through his messy blonde hair, kissing his forehead again. 

“I love you, Mommy,” he mumbles, making Marceline smile. 

“I love you too, Finn.”

She leans over to turn the light off, the room plummeting into darkness. As she scoops Finn up into her arms, she thinks of where she and Bonnie will go and if Bonnie should meet Finn soon or not. Finn lays splayed across her chest, sucking his thumb. Her eyes droop so she lets herself succumb to a deep sleep. 

-

The date was set for a week later, and that day was today. Bonnie wakes up with a smile on her face, excited like a child when they get candy. She walks to her closet, throwing on her usual work attire and setting out. The day was boring enough until Bonnie leaves early to get ready for dinner, saying she had ‘important matters to attend to’. She drives to her house, picking out a simple red dress with dipping neck and backlines. Once she gets the slightly difficult dress on, she applies her makeup: black eyeliner, mascara, blush, and matching red lipstick.

Once she’s satisfied with her look, she shoots Marceline a text letting her know that she’s on her way. Luckily for Bonnie, Marceline was also on her way.

-

Marceline wakes up to her usual day, dressing decently, a t-shirt and jeans, dropping Finn off to school with a kiss that received an “ew”. After that, she drove to the bar to set everything up for the day, as well as a note for the friend she’s leaving in charge. She loves Simon, but he can be slow at times. Once she sets everything up, she waits for 6 o’clock to hit, watching Simon walk in with his wife, Betty. If there’s one thing Marceline can count on, it’s Simon’s ability to be on time, to the minute.

“Marceline!” he says with excitement, meeting her in a hug. She does the same with Betty before thanking them for watching the bar. She races off, knowing her dad took Finn home from school. At home, she throws on her nicest pair of jeans and a black button down, leaving her inky hair to flow down her back. She throws on some boots and begins driving, then her phone pings.

**Bonnie: I’m omw.**

**Marceline: Good, I am too.**

**Bonnie: :)**

**Marceline: :)**

They reach the restaurant at roughly the same time, Marceline seeing Bonnie and her jaw drops. 

“Bonnie, you look amazing,” Marceline says in awe, seeing that the freckles that adorn her face also sprinkle down to her shoulders. Bonnie blushes, throwing back, “You’re not so bad yourself.” Marceline blushes, opening the door to the restaurant. They sit down and order their food, talking about their day, then about themselves.

“So, when I was 20, well all throughout high school, I dated this guy named Ash, and he was pretty great for a while, until he got abusive. We had careless sex and I got pregnant with Finn. He’d say shit like calling me names and just tore me down. I finally left just before I had Finn and once I did have Finn, he tried to come back. I was cautious at first and he seemed like he was better, but it wasn’t. Now we’re having a custody battle and I really don’t wanna lose Finn, but enough with the sad stuff, what about you?” Marceline says, taking a sip of water. “How’d you come to be the owner of Candy Kingdom Candy?”

“Oh, well, my dad was the owner, and when he passed away, he left it to me. It’s a hard job but I wouldn’t trade it for anything. I get flak from the male executives occasionally until I shut them up with knowledge and common sense,” Bonnie explains, tucking a strand of hair behind her hair.

“Knowledge you say?” Marceline asks with a smirk and eyebrow raise.

“Yes, I have my masters in Chemistry and Mathematics, as well as an A.A in Business Management,” Bonnie answers, seeming proud, yet shy at herself.

“Woah, so you’re super smart. Beauty and Brains,” Marceline says, pulling a blush to match Bonnie’s hair.

“What about you? Schooling? How’d you get the bar?”

“Well, I had a band for a while in high school and we toured for a little, then I got pregnant with Finn, so I stopped and used the money to buy the bar. As for schooling, I have an A.A in Music Theory,” Marceline says, watching Bonnie’s eyes sparkle.

“You were in a band? What were you guys called?” Bonnie asks with excitement.

“We were Marceline and The Scream Queens, but we disbanded after high school,” she says with a shrug. “We still hangout a lot to jame but we’re just too busy. Maybe I can play for you one day.”

“I’d love to hear you play, and I think I’ve heard of your band play before,” Bonnie says with a blush and a smile. Marceline smiles as they continue to talk about their life and what they do, etc. The night flashes by quickly and they soon stand in the front of the building. 

“I had a great evening with you, Marceline,” Bonnie says softly, smiling with her rosy cheeks.

“Awe, call me Marcy. I think you’ve earned it. And I had a great evening with you too,” Marceline says, blushing to the tips of her ears. Bonnie smiles wider, nodding. Marceline and Bonnie move in to hug at the same time, but Bonnie kisses Marceline on the cheek, her soft lips lingering.

They pull back and Bon watches Marceline stammer with a deep red flush to her face.

“I’d love to do this again sometime, Marcy,” Bonnie says with a wink. Marceline watches her walk off, waiting for her car to leave the lot before jumping with excitement. She drives home, finding her dad and Finn snuggled up, but Hunson was awake this time.

“Hey, how was your date?” he asks with a smug smirk.

“It was… really really good dad,” she says with a big grin. They talk about what happened and he smiled, bidding her a goodnight.

Marceline tucks Finn, her precious hero of Ooo, into bed with a kiss to his forehead. She tells her sleeping baby boy “I love you” before changing into nightwear and falling into her own bed.

She falls asleep with a smile on her face, already having sent Bonnie a goodnight text. She dreams of pink haired women and vampires as well as a blonde hero and talking dog duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kind of short but I hope you guys enjoy the flusterings :)  
> Comment and Kudos are much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are aLways aPpreciAted here :^)


End file.
